1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to program selection, and more particularly to a program using a voice input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcast types include a digital satellite broadcast, a digital cable broadcast, a digital terrestrial broadcast, etc. A digital broadcast receiving apparatus such as a set top box (STB) receives a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) transport stream (TS) which includes a digital broadcast signal, retrieves a video signal and an audio signal from the MPEG TS, sends the retrieved video and audio signals to a display apparatus such as a television (TV) or a monitor, and reproduces a broadcast program of the video and audio signals.
Because digital broadcasts have more channels than conventional analog broadcasts, a user can enjoy more broadcast programs. However, there may be difficulty in choosing a broadcast program of a digital broadcast.
If a user already knows a channel number of a program the user wants to see, the user can view the program by simply selecting the channel number. However, if a user does not know the channel number of a program, the user can search channel by channel using buttons (e.g., up and down keys) of a remote controller or use an electronic program guide (EPG) to search for a program. Even in the case that a user uses the EPG, the user must manipulate the buttons of the remote controller to search for a program in the EPG which is also inconvenient to the user.